Our last waltz
by Psychogoth
Summary: Like the title says. It's Sebastian and Ciel's last waltz. Inspired by the song "can i have this dance" Inside contains an Alternate ending, in my point of view, what should've happened. Any who, Please R and R.


**A/N**: I haven't been writing fics lately. And this one is a bit of a challenge for me. I wrote this just now, before New Year. Yeah so enough with me… here's the fic…

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Kuroshitsuji… no really I don't.

**MUST READ**: The first scene is set before they encountered the not-so-nice angel Angela.

* * *

Ciel looked blankly at the crowd of people that packed the ballroom. Why was he there again? Oh, of course, the queen sent him to investigate on someone who apparently was shipping in illegal medicine from Russia to England. The perpetrator was said to be attending Viscount Druitt's ball. Hence forth we have Ciel, standing at a corner, yawning every now and then. You can't blame him, it was very boring.

Sebastian looked at him from afar. Ciel ordered him to search for the subject of the investigation. And... well, he wasn't there.

Pushing up his glasses Sebastian went closer to Ciel's corner.

This disguise was better than that other one where he needed to where false mustache.

Anyway, as he got closer, Ciel glared at him, as if telling him to not dare come close.

Sebastian smirked to himself and came in closer.

He pulled Ciel towards the empty balcony, smiling at the younger boy; he reached out his hands,

"It seems that young master is growing weary of this party, Can I offer a dance to entertain him?"

Ciel looked oddly at him, he scowled and straightened his blue coat that got ruffled a bit as Sebastian dragged him in the balcony.

"No time for games Sebastian, let's get inside. I want to finish this so we can go home."

As soon as Ciel was leaving Sebastian grabbed his wrist to stop him. Ciel turned to where his raven-haired butler is, not looking like a butler this evening, with a clutter of confusion plastered in his face,

"Sebastian."

He said, ordering him to let go.

But the older man just wouldn't.

"Can I have this dance?"

Ciel's cheeks earned a small tint of red and frowned at the older man,

"Are you rubbing in the fact that I can't dance?"

Now don't get me wrong, those dance lesson Sebastian gave Ciel was a success. But the boy was like cheesecloth; it catches water but sets it free right after.

Sebastian only shook his head a no and pulled his young master close to him.

Ciel couldn't move away, his body was telling him not too. And let me just tell you that his body gets what it wants. Always.

So, knowing that he won't win over this argument between him and his "desire" he just sighed and held Sebastian's hands while the other one was holding his shoulder.

They move to the soft melodious music filling the hall that was reaching to where they were now.

Out of the blue, as he was smiling, Sebastian said something in a soft tone,

"Now, won't you promise me… that you'll never forget"

Ciel's head shot up to his handsome butler's gentle face,

"Forget what?"

Sebastian only smiled, but Ciel understood what he meant. It was close. That "day" was so close. So with this in mind, he nodded.

Ciel fumbled a bit, the demon knew the younger boy hesitated to move. Sebastian gave his young master a smile.

"Don't be afraid to move and turn with me, I'm taking the lead so there shouldn't be any problem"

"Tsk" was the irritated reply Ciel gave.

Sebastian spoke once again, out of the blue, he said ever so softly

"Every turn will be safe with me, don't be afraid to fall. You know I'll catch you through it all, young master."

Ciel's color turned to a light pink. He hid his face in shame. Thank goodness Sebastian can't see this.

* * *

ALTERNATE ENDING:

Ciel drowned in a pool of blood. Struggling for breath he held his hand closely to where his heart was.

He waited for Sebastian to come for him; he knew the demon butler would.

The younger male shifted to where he was lying, as he did, he saw a figure of a man, lying cold on the ground; he had raven-hair and his fair velvet skin was covered in blood.

Ciel's heart skip a beat, one tear fell from his right eye. The seal was no more but the pain was unbearable.

In the silence of it all, Ciel raised his hand up high; he closed his eyes and whispered softly,

"Take my hand, take a breath, pull me close and take one step, keep your eyes locked on mine..."

He said as his voice slowly drifted away, he took one last breath as the last tear flown.

"…Sebastian, you can have this dance"

And he drifted to an eternal sleep.

* * *

**A/N**: Did that suck? On please don't lie. Review please???


End file.
